the Travelers Chosen
by fairystail
Summary: Another percy is the guardian of the hunt and gets with Artemis story hopefully done differently


new story no idea if i will keep going with it just got it stuck in my head so yeah

i own nothing

* * *

Percy stumbled away from the camp in a very very bad mood. He had stopped Kronos, lead a war against Gaia, rescued the Olympians on multiple occasions and yet as soon as another child of Poseidon showed up he was forgotten. The other campers ignored him. His new brother Max was always insulting him. His ex-girlfriend Annabeth cheated on him with his brother. Nico who was like a brother to him ignored him. Percy had had enough. And so that night he left the camp.

As soon as Percy took one step out of the camp a hole he was gone. When he blinked he found himself on a giant rock in the middle of a space nebular. The only thing on the rock was a giant apple tree the size of the statur of liberty.

"So running away are ya?" a voice asked. Looking around Percy saw the cause of the voice was an eighteen year old teenage boy who was casually leaning against the tree eating an apple. The boy had no noticeable features and could have been mistaken for several different people.

"Who are you?" Percy growle out.

"I am Lord Traveler at your service" the stranger announced giving a deep bow.

"What do you want?"

Lord Traveler smirked at that "I want to experience something interesting and I have the perfect plan."

"Get to the point" Percy growled out annoyed.

"You have been forgotten, abandoned, betrayed" Traveler said with a smirk. "You are a person who is too good to get revenge and you care too much to kill yourself so we need to find you a new life path and I have just the idea."

"What?"

"I have created a prophecy and your gods will be hearing it soon. The prophecy essentialy says that enemies of the gods will rise up and attack them and one person with the power to save the gods will appear. I'm going to make that you" Traveler announced happily.

"Forget it i'm not going to risk my life to save those egoistic morons" Percy yelled.

"I never said you would save them just that you would have the power to. See your gods are too prideful it is pathetic and annoying. So I decided to use their impending doom to give them a chance at redemption I will give you the power to save them and let them know of the prophecy wether or not you save them is up to if they can swallow their pride and ask for your help" Traveler smirked.

"Fine" Percy sighed.

Lord Traveler threw Percy a blue apple covered in green swirls "eat that."

percy raised an eye but did as he was told and almost spat the fruit out instantly "what the hell was that?" Percy asked coughhing.

"A surprise" Traveler laughed. Next second percy's clothes disappeared to be replaced by white robes with some red and black on them. "Those robes are enchanted to conceal your presence unless you either make your presence known somehow or someone is looking for you. Also they are enchanted so that you can look like a male or female if you weish while the hood is up."

"Ummm why would I want these? Not that they aren't cool" Percy asked.

"No idea" Traveler shrugged "I just had an extra set so decided to give them to you."

"Okaaaayyy" Percy muttered.

Traveler threw him another object. This was white and in the shape of a white revolver "that's known as an aperture Science hand Held Portal Device Mark 2. Each chamber in the revolver shoots a different colored portal. You can have two of the same colour existing at a time and travel between them" he announced.

"Is that all?"

"Nope not even close" Traveler grinned and a glow covered Percy before disappearing. "I gave you the ability to change into a specific animal from which I think you will enjoy and also increased your sense to match that of your new form. And finally this is for you" Traveler said handing Percy a purple scaled gauntlet.

"What do I need this for?" Percy asked confused.

"It's unbreakable and increases the power of your strikes also unlike your sword since you wear this it is bloody hard to lose."

Percy grumbled but put the gauntlet on anyway. "Now is that all?"

"Yup now it's time to train" Traveler said grinning evilly.

...

Percy had spent a week training with Lord Traveler and while he was nowhere near mastering his new toys and abilities it was enough for him to learn how to use them.

"It's time to make your appearance" Traveler grinned "make sure your hood stays up."

Percy nodded and did as he was told. the next second the two were in the Mount Olympus throne room in the middle of the gods meeting.

"Yo Zeus ya ass wipe what's up?" Traveler asked shocking everyone.

Zeus stared at Lord Traveler and grit his teeth "what do you want Traveler?"

Traveler pouted "what no how are you? long time no see. Did you gain weight? No nothing?" he asked faking sadness.

Zeus growled while a few of the gods snickered "what do you want Traveler" he repeated.

Traveler sighed "well I heard that you were going to get your asses kicked by some threat or another and I was in the neighborhood so I decided to bring my apprentice here to see if he want's to help you or not" Traveler remarked calmly.

Zeus's face lit up "So your apprentice is the one prophesised to save us?" he asked eagerly.

"Nope" Traveler said cheerfully "he is the one with the power to save you. Wether he does or not is a different story."

"He doesn't look like much" Ares growled.

"Well unlike a certain god he doesn't over compensate with a big weapon" Traveler smirked causing everyone else minus Ares to erupt into laughter.

"Anyway he will be staying in this dimension until he makes a decision in the mean time I heard you were looking for a guardian for Artemis he can do that for the time being."

Zeus growled at that but couldn't refuse "very well I guess I will call her here."

In a bright flash Artemis appeared "What is it father i'm busy still looking for Percy" she growled out.

"Good news then Percy's right here" traveler announced gesturing to Percy. Everyone stopped and stared. "Oh right i wasn't supposed to say that. can you all just forget that Perseus Jackson is my apprentice?" Traveler called out.


End file.
